A luminaire or lamp including at least one light emitting diode for use as a retrofit luminaire has, for example, a primary side and a secondary side. The primary side serves for converting the line voltage and for controlling the secondary side, which has at least one light emitting diode.
The secondary side can be designed in a fashion at least partially spatially separated from the primary side, and has a connection to a printed circuit board that includes the primary side.